


Eclipse

by bliztoise



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017), Justice League - All Media Types, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Smut, this is kinda wordy i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bliztoise/pseuds/bliztoise
Summary: Something is shaking in my heart, breathtakingly.





	Eclipse

It’s quiet in the house, on nights like these. He gets home and can immediately feel the mood in the apartment. He says nothing, just leaves his briefcase, shoes, and jacket by the door. He leaves the rest on, knowing you’ll take it off for him; you want to. The moon shines through the windows, illuminating his way to the bedroom. He unbuttons his shirt, but leaves it on, his socks leaving two trails on the floor. He hears the shower running and just lays on the bed, decompressing from his day. The only source of light in the bedroom are two lit candles, the flame flickering back and forth.

The water turns off and you emerge from the bathroom. You’re fairly dry, and go to reach for your underwear drawer when you spot Clark sitting up to watch you. He breathes your name softly, taking in the sight of you, barely reached by the warm candlelight. 

You drop your towel, knowing there’s no point in bothering to hold it up. You sit in Clark’s lap, bringing your hands up to cup his face, while he brings his hands to rest on your hips. You press light kisses to his face, getting his nose, cheeks, and eyes. He opens his mouth, as if to say something, but you don’t want to hear him. You don’t want to hear anything but his sounds. You capture his lips in a light kiss, keeping them otherwise occupied. Your tongue hesitantly prods at his mouth, and he groans.  _That’s_  the sound you want to hear tonight, nothing else. He easily opens himself up for you, meeting your tongue with his own. 

You run your hands under the shoulders of his shirt, fingers smoothing over his skin, pushing the shirt back, letting it pool by his elbows. You break apart, the spark in your eyes becoming more prominent as the flame grows a little higher as the wax melts. You pull him up, and the shirt falls away. You press kisses to his newly exposed skin, taking the time to worship him. Not as Superman, but as Clark Kent, the man. His thumbs rub across your thighs, his fingers flexing around them. 

His pants are feeling a little tight, you can tell. You stand and hold out your hand, taking his and pulling him up, not that he would ever need any help. Your fingers hook into the waistband of his slacks and underwear, pulling them down with a glint in your eye. He sighs as you place kisses up and down his shaft, before engulfing the head and sucking. The reaction is immediate: he curls his hands into tight fists, remembering his strength. Sometimes he forgets how powerful he truly is. You make him forget.

He’s thick, filling your throat nicely. You take a deep breath before going further, letting him invade your senses. He smells clean, like mint, with a bit of honey mixed in. 

It takes only a couple of swallows and a tug to his balls to get him completely hard. It’s a little heady, honestly, knowing you make Superman hard. He’s turned on by you, and wants to fuck you. You pull off of him, seeing the urgency in his eyes. He needs you _, now._

You walk him backwards and watch him lay down on the bed, tossing his glasses off to the side. He doesn’t need them on to see how much he wants you. You straddle him easily, rubbing yourself against his dick, spreading your saliva and wetness. You lean down and let Clark take charge. He does so eagerly, hands coming up to cup your face, tongue tangling with your own, trying to imbue his love for you into it. His love, his need, his passion, all of it. He’d stop the world for you, for as long as you wanted, as long as you kept loving him like this. 

When you finally take him in hand and slide down, the both of you groan. Your hands go to his chest, balancing yourself. His own go to your thighs, marking his fingerprints into them. You rise and fall slowly, just enjoying the feeling of being full. Rocking back and forth, when you reach the base. You stare at each other, your mouth parted as you pant. You’re like a Renaissance painting, he thinks. Beautiful and full of emotion, as you ride him. 

His thumb sneaks down and starts rubbing your clit slowly. It’s not a race, the two of you aren’t in any rush to get anywhere. You’re just enjoying the feeling of being together. Fulfilling one another. He starts rocking his hips up into you. Not enough to disrupt the tempo, but enough to let you know he’s there. 

You start subtly tightening around him, but he notices. He always notices. He drives into you a little more insistently, and you give him a small smile, riding him a little harder. The only sound permeating the room is the slight crackle of a candle when it hits a speck of dust, and the pants and moans coming from you. You cum with a small high pitched sound, grinding down on the base of him as he rubs your clit still. It feels like it could last forever, your walls flexing around his cock. 

He just barely holds himself together as he cums, spilling into you with a low growl, his fingers leaving imprints as he lets loose for a fraction of a second. You don’t stop grinding until you feel his fingers pry themselves off of you. With a grunt, you lean forward, pressing kisses to the column of his throat as his arms wrap around you loosely. He tilts his head down and kisses you, shuddering as his softening cock slips out of you. 

Laying there, the two of you just relax, falling asleep to the sound of two heartbeats.

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING I FELT THIS WAS REALLY LONG..........AT LEAST FOR ME. but also all of your comments and kudos are super appreciated!!


End file.
